


Kwiat Prawdy

by Gwiezdny_Plomien



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiezdny_Plomien/pseuds/Gwiezdny_Plomien
Summary: Alternatywna historia z serialu Avatar: The Last AirbenderMayomi nie jest zaklinaczką żywiołów, jednak nie oznacza to, że nie jest wyjątkowa. Wcześniej eksportowała ludzi do Ba Sing Se, ale postanowiła, że czas zmienić coś od środka. Podczas swojej podróży spotyka wiele interesujących osób, takich jak, łysy chłopiec z niebieską strzałą na głowie i wiecznie naburmuszony nastolatek z tajemniczą blizną. W jaki sposób dziewczyna zmieni losy Avatara, księcia Narodu Ognia i Gaangu?Opowieść dostępna w języku angielskim.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

PrologDroga do Ba Sing Se zawsze była długa i wyczerpująca. Śmiałkowie, którzy odważyli się tam kierować, musieli pokonać kilometry suchej ziemi w towarzystwie grzejącego ich karki słońca. Bardzo wielu nie dawało rady. Mnóstwo nawet nie próbowało. Nie wiedzieli, jaka droga jest bezpieczna, nie wiedzieli komu mogli zaufać, jakie niebezpieczeństwa mogą ich spotkać.

Na szczęście, Mayomi wiedziała. Bezpiecznie zaprowadziła dziesiątki ludzi do miasta. Tym razem, przewodziła wyjątkowo małej grupie. Było to stare małżeństwo, które chciało dołączyć do córki i chłopczyk imieniem Fumio. Został rozdzielony ze swoimi rodzicami parę tygodni temu.

Można pomyśleć, że mała liczba osób, sprawiła, że podróż była łatwiejsza. Nie. Przemieszczali się znacznie wolniej, niż powinni. Mayomi odpowiadała za wszystko. Nie mogła liczyć nawet na to, że jej towarzysze samodzielnie rozstawią namioty. Była zmęczona i ciągle zdenerwowana. Ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Stali na wzgórzu, które było oddalone od zatoki o parę kilometrów. Z uśmiechem odwróciła się do swoich podopiecznych.

\- Słuchajcie, jesteśmy już naprawdę blisko Ba Sing Se. Już prawie się udało. Przed nami najważniejsza część, musimy po prostu kupić bilety na prom, a stamtąd – prosta droga do Ba Sing

Se.

Starała się tryskać entuzjazmem. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby wyczuli jej zmartwienie. Tak wiele rzeczy mogło teraz się zepsuć. Tak łatwo sprawić, żeby cała ich podróż poszła na marne. Oni o tym nie wiedzieli. Czekali na ten moment tak długo. Fangowie od lat próbowali dostać się do miasta. Byli pełni nadziei, ale Mayomi czuła, że są też zmęczeni. Mimo to, poradzą sobie. Bogowie ich nie zawiodą.

Do zatoki wpuścili ich magowie ziemi. Od razu stanęli w ciągnącej się przez całą jaskinię kolejce. Spędzili w niej pół godziny. Mayomi co chwilę, odwracała się, żeby zerknąć to na Fumiego, to na Fangów. Postarała się uspokoić, wziąć głęboki oddech, ale tylko podrażniła sobie gardło. Kiedy zapamięta, że nie należy oddychać w otoczeniu magów ziemi? Wszędzie wokół nich było pełno piachu i pyłu.

Gdy w końcu nadeszła ich kolej, powitała skwaszoną minę celniczki promiennym uśmiechem. Wyciągnęła paszporty spod zewnętrznej warstwy swojego stroju i rozłożyła je przed kobietą.

\- Cztery bilety na prom, proszę.

Kobieta sapnęła wrogo.

\- Jak wiele razy będę musiała na ciebie jeszcze patrzeć, mhm?

Bogowie. Nie przestawała się uśmiechać, w odpowiedzi po prostu delikatnie wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ucieszy się pani. Przez najbliższe miesiące raczej się nie zobaczymy.

\- Mam nadzieje. Trzymam cię za słowo.

Pieczątka uderzyła cztery razy w blat. Bach. Bach. Bach. Bach. I już. Cztery bilety do Ba Sing Se zostały wydane. Dziewczyna odebrała je, po czym zaczęła prowadzić grupę pomiędzy namiotami. Jaskinia zawsze była pełna uchodźców. Biednych, brudnych, głodnych, przerażonych, cierpiących... Te wszystkie uczucia najeżdżały na jej głowę, miażdżyły umysł. Gdyby miała tu usiąść i skupić się na nich dokładnie... Wolała nie dowiadywać się, jak to by się mogło skończyć.

\- Mayomi!

Wzrok całej czwórki skierował się na machającą strażniczkę. Mayomi pozdrowiła ją w ten sam sposób. Po chwili Aya więziła ją w swoim niedźwiedzim uścisku.

\- Tak się za tobą stęskniłam, Mayomi... Jak się miewasz? Mam nadzieje, że wszystko dobrze. Czy zrobiłaś coś z włosami? Oh, nie mogę. Ty zawsze wyglądasz, tak cuuudnie! Nawet, jak wracasz z kilku tygodniowej podróży z pustyni. Aaa, tak ci zazdroszczę...

Aya była zaprzyjaźnioną z Mayomi strażniczką, która pomagała uchodźcom odnaleźć zaginionych członków rodziny. Jak widać, usta jej się nie zamykały. Mayomi uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana i siłą, odsunęła Ayę na odległość ramion.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Aya. Pozwól, że przedstawię cię państwu Fang i Fumiemu. Państwo Fang chcą dotrzeć do Ba Sing Se, żeby zamieszkać ze swoją córką. Jej imię to Ki. Rodzice Fumiego mieli tu na niego czekać. Muszą tu być przynajmniej od paru dni. Podróżowali wcześniejszym

transportem. Rozumiesz?

Aya przytaknęła. Zostawiła Mayomi w spokoju i zajęła się swoim zadaniem – pomaganiem ludziom. Pożegnanie nie było wylewne. Fangowie byli dorosłymi ludźmi, a Fumio nie zżył się z nią w żaden szczególny sposób. Gdy odchodzili, Mayomi wręczyła każdemu z nich bilet i bochenek chleba. Jedzenie na promie było paskudne. Poleciła, aby schowali je pod ubraniami. Życzyli sobie nawzajem powodzenia i ich drogi się rozeszły. Na Mayomi czekała kolejna misja.

Cześć!

Mam nadzieje, że udało mi się Cię zachęcić do śledzenia tworzonej przeze mnie historii. Daj znać, co sądzisz o Mayomi.

Życzę Ci dobrego dnia lub nocy.


	2. Rozdział 1

Zuko i Iroh opuścili Zatokę Pełnego Księżyca pierwszym promem. O ile w ogóle można było nazwać w ten sposób, tę śmierdzącą łajbę. Iroh, jak to Iroh, zachowywał się niezwykle swobodnie. W przeciwieństwie do Zuko. Obserwował każdą osobę, która pojawiła się na pokładzie. Musieli pozostać czujni, nawet jeśli, bezpieczeństwo było tak blisko.

Po jakimś czasie jeden z marynarzy zaczął rozdawać pasażerom ,,racje żywnościowe". Składały się z cienkiej zupy. Chyba była zrobiona ze śmieci. Zuko skrzywił się z obrzydzenia. Niechętnie powąchał podejrzaną ciecz. Nie. Nie pachniała lepiej, niż wyglądała. Odstawił ją na bok i powrócił do swoich obserwacji. Po wizycie kuchennego, wielu ludzi wkroczyło na górny pokład. Starzec, niski, kobieta, dziecko. Starzec, łysy, dziecko, znowu dziecko, tym razem płaczące. Starzec, grubas... Wariatka.

Zuko musiał przetrzeć oczy, aby upewnić się, że to co widzi jest prawdziwe. Ku jego zdziwieniu, było. Na podkład weszła nastoletnia dziewczyna. Normalnie, nie zwróciłby na nią uwagi, ale jej strój... Nie chodziło o to, że był skromny, albo zniszczony. Nie obchodziło go to. Zuko widział, że miała na sobie normalną sukienkę, ale na nią zarzuciła coś, co przypominało Zuko namiot. Z nieznanego mu powodu owinęła swoją sylwetkę grubym i szerokim materiałem. Na dodatek przepasała się czymś w talii... Czy to był bandaż? Zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzył się na nią za długo, ale było za późno. Dziewczyna go zauważyła. Skarcił się w duchu. Speszony udał, że do niczego nie doszło. Najprawdopodobniej wyszedł na idiotę, ale na szczęście dziewczyna tego nie skomentowała. Po prostu odeszła, za co był niezwykle wdzięczny.

\- Było to doprawdy niezręczne, bratanku.

Zuko skrzywił się i syknął:

\- Nie komentuj tego, wujku.

Iroh uśmiechnął się. Kontynuował:

\- Widzisz, drogi bratanku, w relacjach z kobietami najważniejsze jest...

\- Nie chcę wysłuchiwać twoich rad, wujku. Chcę przestać spać na twardej ziemi. Nie jeść resztek z czyjegoś stołu. Nie zasługujemy na takie życie – mówił, przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Widzę, że się rozumiemy.

Głos należał do młodzieńcza, który dotąd skrywał się w cieniu.

\- Hej – rzucił Zuko.

\- Jestem Jet. Może byśmy się dogadali?

* * *

Udało jej się dostać na prom w ostatniej chwili. Zajęła się pomaganiem pewnemu staruszkowi i wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że prom mógł wypłynąć w każdej chwili. Prędko zostawiła mężczyźnie parę bandaży, po czym puściła się szaleńczym biegiem. Gdy w końcu wbiegła na pokład, potrzebowała parę minut, żeby uspokoić swój oddech. Na szczęście tutaj powietrze było czystsze, niż w zatoce. Powinna zadbać o swoją formę. Chodzenie jej nie wyrobi.

Udało jej się doprowadzić do porządku. Wtedy jakiś chłopak wcisnął jej do rąk miskę z ... z ,,zupą". Skrzywiła się. Było gorzej, niż ostatnio. Nie było dobrze, ale lepiej, niż dzisiaj i... O bogowie, czy to skórka od ziemniaka? Mayomi przerażona odsunęła od siebie naczynie. Zajmę się tym. Na pewno tego nie zostawię, myślała.

Grupa osób zaczęła się obok niej przepychać. Zaskoczona odskoczyła. Wszyscy kierowali się na górny pokład. Musieli przepływać obok tych majestatycznych górskich pasm. Nie znała nikogo, kto oparłby się ich pięknu. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Zawsze robiło jej się miło, gdy widziała, że ludzie podziwiają naturę.

Na górny pokład weszła dopiero po pewnym czasie. Nie spieszyło jej się, aby znowu zostać prawie staranowaną. Było tam czyściej, niż na dole. Przystanęła niedaleko schodów, aby móc swobodnie się rozejrzeć. Nagle ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie. Tak jakby ktoś... Nawiązała niechciany kontakt wzrokowy z jakimś nastolatkiem. Wpatrywał się z nią z niezrozumieniem i Mayomi mogła wręcz usłyszeć jego myśli Co ta dziewczyna wyprawia? Chłopak odwrócił się, gdy tylko zauważył, że go widziała. Zażenowana odeszła szukać czegokolwiek, czym mogłabym się zająć. Okej, wygląda jak wariatka, zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale tylko w taki sposób mogła przemycić cokolwiek na tę łódź! A poza tym, na morzu często jest zimno, więc koc się przydawał...

Najchętniej zapadłaby się pod ziemię, ale nie miała na to czasu. Ktoś musiał zająć się pasażerami. Spędziła wiele godzin lecząc ich rany, karmiąc ich i rozmawiając z nimi. Wielu uchodźców było samotnych, a Mayomi wierzyła, że nic nie leczy serca bardziej, niż szczera rozmowa z kimś życzliwym. Poza tym, można było dzięki niej osiągnąć wiele innych rzeczy. Na przykład, namówienie kapitana, aby podzielił się prowiantem.

Plan był prosty, ale musiała się do niego przygotować. Zdeterminowana ruszyła do jednej z wąskich, pokładowych toalet. Zatrzasnęła za sobą lekko zardzewiałe drzwi. Udało jej się rozdać jedzenie, więc nie wyglądała już, aż tak komicznie. Jednak wciąż, nie wyglądała normalnie. Rozwiązała bandaż, po czym zdjęła ze swoich ramion zbędny materiał. Starannie go złożyła i przewiązała ,,paskiem". Przed wyjściem rozpuściła swoje włosy i upięła je na nowo. Tym razem dokładniej. We włosach było pełno piachu. Krążyła przez chwilę po statku, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca, żeby zostawić pakunek. W końcu położyła go pod jedną ze ścian. Mogła tylko mieć nadzieje, że ludzie uznają to za szmatę do sprzątania. Teraz zostało jej tylko jedno - znaleźć kapitana.

* * *

\- Pozwól porozmawiać mi z kapitanem!

\- Której części ,,nie" nie zrozumiałaś uparta dziewucho? Znam takie jak ty, wiem dokładnie o co ci chodzi i zapewniam cię, że tego nie dostaniesz.

Mayomi gotowała w środku. Kłóciła się z tym człowiek już od pół godziny. To on był tym upartym! Było ciemno i zimno, a on nie odpuszczał. Kapitan nie został nawet, poinformowany o tym, że chciałaby z nim porozmawiać. Co za beznadziejny pracownik!

\- Proszę – powiedziała miękko. - To naprawdę bardzo ważne. Proszę mnie zrozumieć, ja tylko...

\- Zamknij się, słodko – gębo! Posłuchaj mnie i idź, i czaruj kogoś innego. Ja nie mam zamiaru się na to nabrać.

Mayomi zatkało. Była w stanie znieść wiele obelg i mnóstwo rodzai złego traktowania, ale istniały pewne granice jej tolerancji. A ten bezczelny buc, właśnie je wszystkie złamał.

\- Nie, to ty mnie posłuchaj! Jesteś niepoprawnie upartym i samolubnym człowiekiem. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, co się dzieje w twojej głowie, ale dla twojej wiadomości. Chciałam rozmówić się z kapitanem. Na bardzo poważny temat. Ludzie na waszej łajbie głodują. Ludzie na waszej łajbie powoli umierają. Podczas gdy wy, objadacie się w najlepsze. Nie chciałam prosić o wiele – syknęła. - Tylko o w miarę zjadliwe posiłki dla starszych i chorych pasażerów. Ale przecież, ty wiesz lepiej, ty obrzydliwy staruchu...

Wściekła odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła od mężczyzny z godnością. Przyznaje, użyła mocy, aby nie puścił się za nią w pościg. Była rozgoryczona i delikatnie wytrącona z równowagi. Ciężko stąpała po drewnianym pokładzie. Nie mogła uwierzy, że nic nie udało jej się zdziałać. Jak mogłam do tego dopuścić, myślała. Nie wybaczę sobie tego. Najpierw chciała szybko odzyskać swoje ubranie, ale zobaczyła dziwny zgiełk na wyższym pokładzie. Zdziwiona podążyła za tłumem i po raz kolejny ją zatkało. Stanęła jak wryta, gdy zobaczyła pasażerów promu, którzy jedli. Jedli pyszne i wytrawne potrawy. Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Stała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Chciała podejść do kogoś i dowiedzieć się, co się stało, ale ją uprzedzono.

Drogę zagrodził wysoki szatyn. Miał ciemną cerę, kłos w ustach i ciemne, maskujące ubrania. Uśmiechał się do niej szelmowsko.

\- Cześć, mnóstwo o tobie słyszałem. Mnóstwo dobrego. Jestem Jet, a ty?

\- Mayomi – odpowiedziała niechętnie. Co się dokładnie działo?

\- Cóż, Mayomi... Widziałem, jak pomagałaś pasażerom. To było super. Rozumiem twoje działania, sam robię coś podobnego. Widzisz to całe jedzenia? To ja i moi Wojownicy Pokoju je załatwiliśmy.

\- Oh, naprawdę? Odważnie z twojej strony.

Chłopak zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Powinnaś coś zjeść. W końcu po to, to zrobiliśmy. Może masz ochotę zjeść ze mną i moimi Wojownikami? - zaproponował.

Wpatrywał się w nią uprzejmie. Wyczuwała w nim nadzieje i odrobiny desperacji. Zrobiło się jej go żal.

\- Jasne, czemu nie.

Uśmiechnął się. Wojownicy okazali się być grupką nastolatków w towarzystwie pewnego starca. Usiadła między Jetem, a chłopakiem, którego nazywali Lee. To była ta sama osoba, która rano uznała ją za wariatkę. Praktycznie widziała dryfującą wokół nich niezręczność. Chłopak podróżował ze swoim wujkiem o imieniu Moshu albo Moshi. Dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy dobrze zrozumiała jego monolog.

Poznała również, dziewczynę o imieniu Żądełko i cichego nastolatka – Strzałę. Była świadkiem sceny, gdzie Mushi pomylił Żądełko z chłopcem. Niezbyt przyjemne przeżycie. Nie mówiła zbyt wiele. Rozmowa świetnie dawała sobie radę bez jej udziału. Starała się wybadać teren, na który dała się wciągnąć. Był wyjątkowo chybotliwy. 

Ciekawe, jak rozwinie się ta sytuacja. Czy masz jakieś pomysły? Jeśli podoba Ci się moja historia, proszę o polubienie rozdziału oraz zostawienie komentarza. Staram się w jakiś sposób rozpromować tę opowieść. Byłabym ogromnie wdzięczna za polecenie jej swoim znajomym. 

Ta książka jest również dostępna na Wattpadzie. Nosi ten sam tytuł. Zachęcam do zajrzenia tam. 

Mam nadzieje, że rok 2021 będzie bardziej przełomowy, niż 2020 rok. 

Miłego dnia!


	3. Rozdział 2

Tamtej nocy, Aang miał bardzo dziwny sen. O wiele bardziej niezrozumiały, niż zazwyczaj. 

\- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, Aang.

Parę metrów przed nim stała wysoka postać, ubrana w czerwień. 

\- O. Cześć, Avatarze Roku. Coś się stało? - zapytał chłopak.

\- Przybyłem tutaj, aby opowiedzieć ci pewną ważną historię. Gdy byłem młodzieńcem, los skierował mnie do małego miasteczka na południa Królestwa Ziemi. 

Znaleźli się w małej, drewnianej wiosce. Aang z początku nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś tam mieszkał. Wszystkie domy były pokryte gęstą i bujną roślinnością. W niektórych miejscach było jej tak dużo, że ledwo co widział drewno, z którego domy były zbudowane. Mieszkańcy próbowali je zrywać, ale im się to nie udawało. Rośliny od razu odrastały. Gdy tylko młody Avatar przekroczył bramę miasta, mieszkańcy otoczyli go i zaczęli błagać o pomoc.

\- Poproszono mnie o pomoc. Ci ludzie wierzyli, że dopadł ich gniew bogów. Próbowali wszystkiego, aby go przełamać. Nie dali rady. Byłem ich ostatnią nadzieją, więc zgodziłem się im pomóc. Spędziłem wiele dni, szukając duszy, która była odpowiedzialna, za to całe zamieszanie. Jednak bezskutecznie

Obraz się zmienił. Chłopak siedział na środku ścieżki i próbował nie zasnąć. Aang wyraźnie widział jego znużenie.

\- W końcu pomyślałem, że nie byłem w stanie zrobić nic więcej. Poszedłem na swoją ostatnią wartę, z myślą, że rano oświadczę mieszkańcom, że nie dałem rady im pomóc. Ale wtedy, poznałem ją.   
Aang i młody Roku odwrócili się w tym samym momencie. Ich uwagę przykuł cichy szum. Po chwili zobaczyli grube, kiełkujące pędy, które otoczyły jedno z domostw. W cieniu drzew świeciła para zielonych oczu. Gdy ich właściciel zauważył nastolatka, odwrócił się i zniknął w gęstwinie. Avatar ruszył za nim biegiem. Zaklinacz powietrza nie wierzył, w to co widział. Podczas gdy Roku biegł, ścigając przestępcę, pod jego nogami wyrastały, co nowe pędy i korzenie, które znacznie go spowalniały. Zaklinacz ognia co chwila się o nie potykał. Po jakimś czasie zaczął tracić tajemniczego maga z oczu. Szybkim ruchem otworzył sakwę, którą miał przymocowaną do pasa i chwilę później, uciekinier tkwił paręnaście metrów dalej od niego z zamrożonymi nogami. 

Chłopak z uśmiechem podszedł do niego. Winowajca nosił czarny płaszcz. Rzucał się wściekły, próbując rozkruszyć lód. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Roku zamierzał ściągnąć z jego głowy kaptur, zaczął rzucać się bardziej. Avatarowi zajęło minutę, aby w końcu dopiąć celu. Aang zamrugał zdziwiony. Patrzył na najdziwniejszą dziewczynę, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Jej zielone oczy wpatrywały się w Avatara Roku, z irytacją, niczym dwie płonące latarnie. To nie było najdziwniejsze. Miała burzę złotych, jak miód loków. Chłopak nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiej fryzury. 

\- Kim jesteś i dlatego dręczyłaś tamtą wioskę?

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się głośno. Był to niesamowicie słodki śmiech, ale Aang usłyszał w nim odrobinę okrucieństwa. 

\- Nikogo nie dręczyłam. Odpuść sobie, chłoptasiu. Wypuść mnie i uciekaj.

\- Nie wypuszczę cię, dopóki nie odpowiesz na moje pytania. Kim jesteś? - powtórzył twardo.

Dziewczyna westchnęła teatralnie.

\- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, jestem Runin, wysłanniczka bogów. Nie musisz się przedstawiać. Wiem kim jesteś. Przegranym!

Pędy drzew rozbiły wiążący ją lód. Roku musiała zakryć oczy, aby ochronić je przed nadlatującymi odłamkami. Gdy je odsłonił, Runin z nim nie było.

\- Postanowiłem odnaleźć Runin. Chciałem zrozumieć, co się stało. Szukałem jej wiele godzin, aż w końcu opadłem z sił.

Młody Roku zrezygnowany usiadł na jednym z wystających korzeni. Zaczął zaklinać rosnący nieopodal kwiat.

\- Byłem zaintrygowany umiejętnościami Runin. Nie miałem pojęcia, w jaki sposób potrafiła zmusić rośliny do wzrostu. Próbowałem odtworzyć jej czyny, jednak nie udało mi się. Pragnąłem dowiedzieć się, czego mi brakuje.

Aang zauważył skradającą się za Roku, Runin. Dziewczyna zajrzała Roku przez ramię i skrzywiła się, widząc jego poczynania.

\- Przestań zabijać tę biedną roślinę, chłoptasiu. Nic nie osiągniesz.

Chłopak odskoczył odstraszony. Spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- To ty…

\- Tak, to ja – prychnęła. - Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że robię to naprawdę bardzo niechętnie.

Roku spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, jednak dziewczyna nie dopuściła go do głosu. 

\- Chodź za mną, Avatarze – rzuciła lekceważąco. - Pokażę ci prawdziwą moc.

Po chwili oboje zniknęli w lesie. 

\- Duchy skomunikowały się z Runin i wyjaśniły, kim byłem. Zdecydowała się mnie uczyć, ale jak na pewno zauważyłeś, nie była tym faktem zachwycona.

Runin i Roku znajdowali się w jaskini, która została urządzona, jak wnętrze domu. Na jej kamiennych ścianach wisiały ususzone zioła, a w drewnianych miskach piętrzyły się zebrane owoce. Blondynka siedziała naprzeciw Avatara z niezadowoloną miną. Faktycznie wyglądała, jakby wolała być w tamtym momencie, gdziekolwiek indziej, byle nie tam.

\- Tak więc, wciąż nie jesteś w stanie porozmawiać ze swoim poprzednim wcieleniem?

Chłopak przytaknął.

\- I masz problem z osiągnięciem stanu Avatara?

Ponowne przytaknięcie.

\- Co z byciem mostem między ludźmi, a duszami?

Roku podrapał się zawstydzony po szyi.

\- Jakim cudem jesteś Avatarem, skoro twoja duchowa strona jest tak bezużyteczna?

Chciał coś powiedzieć. Uciszyła go uniesieniem dłoni.

\- To było pytanie retoryczne. Nie próbuj się tłumaczyć. Na twoje szczęście, jestem wysłanniczką bogów, tak więc, wiem niemal wszystko o duchowej stronie ludzkiej natury. Uczynię cię Avatarem, na jakiego świat zasługuje. Nieważne, jak trudne i męczące miałoby się to dla mnie okazać.

\- Dziękuję ci, Runin.

Wyraz jej twarzy delikatnie złagodniał.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Roku.

\- Runin uczyła mnie, w jaki sposób poznać tajniki duchowego świata. To dzięki niej, zrozumiałem, że aby stać się Avatarem, nie wystarczy opanować zaklinania wszystkich czterech żywiołów. Nauczyła mnie też również, wielu innych cennych rzeczy – Aang widział przebitki wspomnień starszego Avatara. Roku i Runin medytujący na łonie natury. Runin pokazująca mu, w jaki sposób należy zaklinać kwiaty. Chłopak słuchający jej opowieści o ludach, które spotkał. Roku i Runin skaczący z radości, gdy Roku w końcu porozmawiał z Kyoshi. - Runin stała się bardzo bliską mi osobą. Była dla mnie, niczym starsza siostra, której nigdy nie miałem. Najsilniejszym emocjonalnym wsparciem, na jakie mogłem liczyć. Razem osiągnęliśmy mnóstwo wspaniałych rzeczy. 

Retrospekcja rozmyła się. Aang spojrzał zdezorientowany na Roku.

\- To bardzo miła historia, Avatarze Roku, ale dlaczego mi ją opowiadasz?

\- Każdemu Avatarowi w historii towarzyszył ktoś taki, jak Runin. Ty jeszcze nie spotkałeś odpowiedniej osoby, ale jesteś już coraz bliżej. Musisz być czujny, gdy ten moment nadejdzie.

Duch Roku zniknął. Zamiast niego Aang zobaczył serię atakujących go obrazów. Widział swoje poprzednie wcielenia w towarzystwie nieznanych mu ludzi. Za każdym razem robili coś innego. Niektórzy z nich medytowali, inni razem trenowali, zobaczył nawet kobietę, która uspokajała jego przeszłe wcielenie. Każdemu Avatarowi towarzyszyła zupełnie inna osoba, ale łączyła ich jedna wspólna cecha. Jasne, palące, niczym ogień, zielone oczy. 

* * *  
Kolacja nie przepłynęła jej aż tak tragicznie, jak przypuszczała. Udało jej się wyciągnąć z niej coś dobrego. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Wojownikami Pokoju. A przynajmniej z Żądełkiem i Strzałą. 

\- Czy macie jakiś plan, co będziecie robić w mieście? Myśleliście o pracy, którą moglibyście tam wykonywać? - spytała Mayomi.

\- Nie, nie mamy planu. Przybyliśmy tutaj, aby zacząć od nowa. Z dala od Narodu Ognia i przeszłości.

Mayomi przytaknęła jej ze zrozumieniem.

\- Wiesz, jeśli nie uda wam się znaleźć niczego na własną rękę, możecie śmiało poprosić mnie o pomoc. Moja ciotka zna wielu sklepikarzy, którym przyda się pomoc.

\- Naprawdę? Zrobiłabyś to dla nas? - spytała zaskoczona Żądełko.

\- Jasne, pomogliście tylu osobom. Przynajmniej tak się odwdzięczę.

\- To by było niesamowite. Dzięki, Mayomi.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić. To naprawdę drobnostka. 

\- A ty? - spytała po chwili Wojowniczka.

\- Co ja?

\- Dlaczego uciekasz przed Narodem Ognia?

\- Brzmisz, jakby tylko Naród Ognia mógł mnie skrzywdzić – skomentowała gorzko nastolatka.

\- Nie powiesz mi chyba, że jesteś fanką zaklinaczy ognia.

\- Nie, nie jestem. Nie jestem fanką żadnego zaklinacza.


	4. Rozdział 3

Pasażerowie powoli zaczynali zapadać w sen. Powinnam odzyskać swoje ubranie, pomyślała. Prędko pożegnała się z Żądełkiem i Strzałą. Byli dla niej niesamowicie uprzejmi. Odeszła od miejsca, gdzie jedli posiłek i zaczęła ostrożnie omijać leżące na ziemi ciała, aż w końcu opuściła tę część pokładu. Korytarz, w którym ukryła swoje rzecz spowijała ciemność. Cichutko przełknęła ślinę. Zdążyła pokonać jedynie parę metrów, gdy usłyszała kroki. Były szybkie i lekkie. Za plecami dziewczyny skradał się uśmiechnięty Jet. W dłoniach ściskał jej paczkę. 

\- Szukasz czegoś?

Twarz Mayomi stężała. 

\- Dlaczego to zabrałeś Jet?

\- Oh, nie chciałem! Naprawdę, uwierz mi. Przyszedłeś ci je zwrócić. Musisz mi wybaczyć, nie wiedziałem, że są twoje.

Chłopak uśmiechał się miło, gdy oddawał jej jej własność. Nie wyrwała jej, mimo że, bardzo chciała. Nie przestawała patrzeć na niego spode łba. 

\- Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego to nosisz. Wyglądasz ładniej bez tej koszuli.

Postawił parę kroków naprzód. Naruszał jej osobistą przestrzeń. Mnóstwo głosów w jej głowie krzyczało. 

Uderz go! 

Odepchnij go!

Wołaj o pomoc!

Zniszcz go!

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz Jet? 

\- Od razu do sedna, hah… - zaśmiał się cicho. - Lubię taką werwę u człowieka czynu. Posłuchaj mnie, Mayomi. Oboje walczymy, aby pomóc potrzebującym ludziom. Ja i moi Wojownicy bylibyśmy zaszczyceni, gdybyś zgodziła się do nas dołączyć. Jestem pewien, że stanowilibyśmy razem zgrany duet…

Jego dłoń zbliżyła się do jej twarzy. Posyłał Mayomi swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech. Dziewczyna złapała go za nadgarstek, gdy ten znajdował się zaledwie parę milimetrów od jej ucha. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Najwidoczniej nie przywyknął do takich sytuacji. Nie szkodzi, mało kto przywyknął.

\- Twoja propozycja mi schlebia, Jet. Naprawdę – patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Nie chciała go urazić, czuła zamieszanie, które działo się w jego głowie. Jej okrucieństwo mu nie pomoże. - Bardzo szanuję to co robicie dla ludzi, ale niestety nie mogę stać się jedną z was. Przykro mi.

Szatyn cofnął się o parę kroków, zwiększając dystans między nimi. Jego uśmiech odrobinę spokorniał. 

\- Łapię, nie każdemu pasuje los uciekiniera. Inni wolą walczyć w inny sposób. Szkoda, byłabyś świetnym kompanem – przerwał na chwilę. - Przepraszam za tą scenę, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło.

Co jest nie tak z tym chłopakiem? 

Dlaczego dajesz sobą tak pomiatać?

Dziewczyna starała się uśmiechnąć, ale chyba udało jej się tylko niesmacznie skrzywić. Wspaniale. 

\- W porządku, nie przejmuj się. Po prostu nigdy więcej tego nie rób.

\- Zaciągać cię w ciemność, czy zabierać twoje rzeczy? - spytał ze śmiechem.

\- Obu. Wybacz mi, ale czeka nas jutro jeszcze długa podróż do miasta. Lepiej będzie, jeśli odpoczniemy.

Szybkim krokiem go ominęła. Za dużo tych emocji, jak na jeden dzień. Spędziła parę minut, zanim znalazła miejsce, gdzie mogłaby zasnąć. Ostatecznie ulokowała się prawie w przejściu. Statek był przepełniony, ale nie szkodzi. Z takim bałaganem w głowie i tak dzisiaj nie zaśnie. Westchnęła rozdrażniona. Szybko upewniła się czy w pobliżu nie było nikogo kto mógłby ją zauważyć. Czysto. Wszędzie panował półmrok. Oparła swoje dłonie na kolanach, wzięła głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy. 

Gdy je otworzyła, nie znajdowała się już na statku. Delikatnie unosiła się w ogromnej błękitnej pustce. Nie tylko miejsce pobytu zostało zmienione. Brudne i znoszone ubrania, w którym pokonała swoją wędrówkę zniknęły. Tutaj nosiła długą, fioletową suknię. Na jej ramionach spoczywała peleryna, której koniec spływał w dół, aż do ciemnej pustki, której dna nie była w stanie zobaczyć. Mayomi nie zwracała na to uwagi. Ponurym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w to, co było przed nią, a nie pod nią. Milcząco wpatrywał się w nią cień. Nie można powiedzieć czyim cieniem był. Musiała to być istota ludzka, ale nie wiadomo było, czy to kobieta, mężczyzna, czy oba naraz, a może nic z tych rzeczy? Jego twarz cały czas zmieniała kształt. Twarze różnych, nieznanych jej osób walczyły ze sobą, chcąc się nawzajem zniszczyć. Tylko jedna rzecz się nie zmieniała. Oczy.

Ta istota miała takie same oczy, jak ona. Jasne, zielone i przenikliwe. Mayomi nie lubiła w nie patrzeć. Nie wierzyła, że należały do niej. Przecież… Przestań, zganiła siebie w myślach. To nie miejsce, ani pora, aby nad tym rozmyślać. 

\- Duchy Przeszłości – jej głos zagrzmiał w ciszy. Czarne twarze przestały się krzywdzić i zwróciły się do niej. Paręnaście spojrzeń pustych oczodołów nie pomagało. - Jestem tu, aby się z wami porozumieć oraz wysłuchać waszych zastrzeżeń.

Na jej oczach czarna masa zaczęła przybierać kształt. Po chwili po cieniu nie było śladu, przenikliwe, zielone oczy należały teraz do starszej kobiety. Bogowie potwierdzą jej słowa, była to najbardziej osobliwa osoba, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Jej zmarszczki wyglądały jak kreski, wyrzeźbione w skale. Miała wiecznie skrzywdzone usta. Jej włosy były niezwykle długie, gęste i srebrne. Upięła je w długi, gruby warkocz, który ciągnął się od czubka głowy, aż pod jej stopy. Nosiła ekscentryczną suknię z Królestwa Ziemi. 

\- Witam cię z pełnymi zaszczytami Przewodnia Duszo – powiedziała nastolatka, kłaniając się kobiecie.

\- Uspokój się, dziewczyno. Nie jestem jedną z tych nadwrażliwych wcieleń. Przybyłaś, aby wysłuchać naszych słów, więc pośpieszmy się. Obie wiemy, że chcesz jedynie pozbyć się bólu głowy.

Kobieta machnęła dłonią. Nie minęła sekunda, a Mayomi siedziała na macie, mając przed sobą stolik z uschniętymi ziołami. Tajemnicza staruszka zaczęła je układać zgodnie z własną wolą. 

\- Tak więc…. – zaczęła Mayomi nieśmiało.

\- Powinnaś być ostrożna.

\- Nie rozumiem – potrząsnęła głową. - Jestem ostrożna.

\- W takim razie musisz być bardziej ostrożna. Zaczynasz robić błędy, które nam zagrażają. Nie jesteś uważna.

\- Słucham? O czym mówisz, przecież…

Kobieta uniosła leniwie oczy znad roślin. Usta Mayomi natychmiast się zamknęły. Czyli wciąż, nie zasługuje na zadawanie pytań i otrzymywanie sensownym odpowiedzi. 

\- Musisz uważniej się rozglądać. Zauważać szczegóły. Inaczej sobie nie poradzisz – kontynuowała. - To kazano mi przekazać, osobiście mam o wiele więcej zastrzeżeń. Żebyś przestała się bać, na przykład magów albo upokorzenia jakiegoś wioskowego chłopka z rozstrojoną głową. Wciąż zastanawiam się, dlaczego jesteś, aż tak głupia. Nie zaszkodziłoby, gdybyś zamieszkała w lesie z dala od idiotycznego społeczeństwa, ale to nie jest teraz istotne. Istotne jest, żebyś zaczęła myśleć. Zrób to szybko, albo wszystko spali na panewce. Rozumiesz?

Dziewczyna energicznie przytaknęła. Kobieta nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Westchnęła ciężko i wbiła w Mayomi spojrzenie.

\- Jesteś w prawie dobrym miejscu o prawie dobrym czasie. Podjęłaś dobrą decyzję. Nie zepsuj tego.

\- Wasze prośby zostały wysłuchane.

\- Odejdź w imię bogów.

* * *

Ponownie była w świecie śmiertelnych, a słońce raziło jej twarz. Z trudem zdołała się podnieść. Była obolała. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Znaczy, że podziałało. Wielu ludzi podchodziło do barierek. W oddali było już widać ląd. Mimo bólu, szybko zwinęła leżący na podłodze materiał i zaczęła zajmować miejsce przy kładce. 

* * *

Odkąd tylko postawiła stopę na gruncie Królestwa Ziemi zaczęła się pilnie rozglądać. Starała się jak najmniej wyróżniać. Było to dość problematyczne, ponieważ mało kto podróżował samotnie. Przeklęła siebie w myślach. Powinna zaczekać na kogoś z Wojowników. Przynajmniej byłaby wtedy bezpieczniejsza. Ale na to było za późno. Straciła ich z wzroku dawno temu. Dodatkowo, gdy chciała ustawić się w kolejce, jakiś dzieciak ją popchnął. Nie dość, że upadła, to jeszcze podarła swoje ubranie. Ten dzień stawał się lepszy z każdą chwilą.   
Kolejka tutaj była o wiele dłuższa, niż w Zatoce. Gdy w końcu przyszła jej kolej, ledwo mogła stać. Słowo daję, te sesje z Duchami mnie wykończą. 

\- Dowód tożsamości i bilet – rzuciła burkliwie kasjerka. Cóż, niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

Sięgnęła za pas i bez patrzenia podała kobiecie papiery. Ba Sing Se na nią czekało. 

\- Dowód tożsamości! - warknęła.

\- Słucham?

\- Dowód, dałaś sam bilet. Pośpiesz się, inni ludzie czekają.

Mayomi panicznie zaczęła szukać tego durnego kawałka papieru. W międzyczasie zaczęła zagadywać kobietę.

\- O jejku, gdzie on się podział? Przed chwilą go miałam, przysięgam… Przeszłam kontrolę bezproblemowo – zapewniała.

\- Czyli jesteś złodziejką – syknęła z obrzydzeniem.

\- Co? Nie! Proszę mnie posłuchać, to jest naprawdę mój bilet! Wydano je na moje nazwisko, błagam, musi mnie pani wysłuchać, ja nie jestem…

\- Obrzydlistwo. Ochro….

\- Ah, tu jesteś, moja siostrzenico!

Obie kobiety zdziwione spojrzały w bok. Znikąd, pojawił się tam starzec, z którym Mayomi jadła wczorajszą kolację. Jego bratanek wyglądał na tak samo zdezorientowanego, jak one dwie. 

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, droga pani. Moja siostrzenica jest strasznie roztrzepana, ma to po ojcu. Proszę – podał kobiecie bilety. - Oto nasze dowody tożsamości i bilety. Lee, Mushi oraz Mayomi.

\- Czy ty mi mówisz, jak powinnam wykonywać swoją pracę?

\- Ja? Nie, skąd… Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że wygląda pani dzisiaj olśniewająco. Niczym kwitnący kwiat lotosu.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, najwidoczniej zachwycona tym komplementem. Szybkim ruchem podstemplowała bilety i zwróciła je mężczyźnie.

\- Miłego pobytu w Ba Sing Se, przystojniaku. Mrau…

Mayomi zignorowała moment krótkiej sprzeczki między Mushim a Lee. Nie była pewna, co się przed chwilą wydarzyła. 

\- Dziękuję wam za pomoc. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zgubiłam dowód… - mruknęła, gdy mężczyzna wręczał jej bilet.

\- Nie powinnaś martwić się czymś, co już się stało, moja droga, a spoglądać z nadzieją w przyszłość. Może zechciałabyś towarzyszyć mi i mojemu bratankowi w drodze do miasta?  
Zaskoczyła ją ta propozycja, ale wiedziała, że nie mogła więcej ryzykować. Z uśmiechem przytaknęła i podziękowała starcowi za propozycję.

Cześć, mam nadzieje, że rozdział ci się spodobał. Jeżeli chciałbyś wiedzieć, kiedy wyjdą kolejne rozdziały, powinieneś/powinnaś zajrzeć na moje konto na Wattpadzie _Bezzz_ . Życzę Ci miłego dnia!


	5. Rozdział 4

Podczas ich podróży nic się nie wydarzyło. Mayomi pokonała ją spokojnie, bez nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek. Mushi cały czas zabawiał ją rozmową, za to Lee najprawdopodobniej próbował udawać miłego. Spoiler, nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej. Rozdzielili się dopiero na terenie miasta. Ich mieszkania znajdowały się w innych częściach Ba Sing Se. 

\- Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję za pomoc – powiedziała, kłaniając się.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić, moja droga. Dbaj o siebie – odrzekł Mushi.

Podczas pożegnania Lee milczał, ale Mayomi już to nie ruszało. Powoli wracała do formy, więc wkrótce powinna przestać polegać na innych. Czekała na to z utęsknieniem. Żadne z nich nie spoglądało za siebie, gdy odchodzili do swoich domów.

Najbiedniejszy pierścień Ba Sing Se nie zmienił się wiele od jej ostatniej wizyty. Wciąż był brudny i przepełniony uchodźcami. Ubóstwo wciąż tam kwitło. To samo dotyczyło przestępczości. Ale nikogo to nie obchodziło. Wszyscy ci obrzydliwi bogacze popijali egzotyczną herbatę w swoich eleganckich domach, podczas gdy tutaj dzieci musiały zjadać usmażone szczury. 

Wszystkie restauracje znajdowały się za kolejnym wewnętrznym murem, ale cukiernia cioteczki Mei stanowiła jeden z niewielu wyjątków. Mayomi doskonale pamiętała tamto miejsce. Cioteczka wykupiła jeden z budynków niedaleko miejsca, gdzie mieszkańcy zazwyczaj robili zakupy i odrobinę go przerobiła. 

Lokal był zbudowany z porządnego drewna. Kobieta nie chciała, aby jakiś mag ziemi zepsuł jej ciężką pracę. Na parterze ulokowała cukiernię, gdzie przyjmowała swoich klientów. Można tam było kupić najwspanialsze wypieki w Królestwie Ziemi za naprawdę niską cenę. Poza tym, było to miejsce gdzie, kobieta pomagała uchodźcom. Wszystko co nie zostało danego dnia sprzedane, lądowało w brzuchach potrzebujących, razem z gotowaną codziennie potrawką. Na pierwszym pietrze było mnóstwo łóżek oraz misek z wodą. Często gdy padał deszcz, bezdomni znajdowali tam schronienie. Na ostatnim poziomie mieszkała ciotka. Pilnie strzegła swoich tajemnic. Tak samo, jak swojej piwnicy. Ale cii…

Nastolatka dotarła do cukierni, gdy zaczynała się tworzyć znajoma kolejka. Pora obiadowa musiała się zacząć. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu mogła po prostu wyminąć stojących w wejściu ludzi. Usłyszała parę cichych uwag, ale umilkły one, gdy tylko Mei ją wypatrzyła. 

\- Oh, Mayomi, kochanieńka! Chodź tutaj, natychmiast i łap za chochlę! Nie ma czasu do stracenia!

Cioteczka Mei była niską, pulchniutką kobietką, która zawsze tryskała radością. Jej twarz była pomarszczona, jak rodzynka, a na jej na czubku lśnił schludny, siwiutki koczek. Teraz była ubrana w swój ukochany fartuch, na którym Mayomi już widziała plamy z mąki. Stała obok gigantycznego garnka z łyżką w ręku. Wydawała swoją słynną potrawkę stojącym w kolejce ludziom. 

Mayomi szybko wykonała jej polecenie. Rzuciła swój tobołek pod ścianę i stanęła naprzeciw ciotki. Po drodze chwyciła jeszcze wspomnianą chochlę. Zaczęły wspólnie rozdawać jedzenie. 

\- Kochanieńka, tak się za tobą stęskniłam. Jak się miewasz? Strasznie schudłaś, została z ciebie sama skóra i kości! No jak tak można, czy twoja matka cię w ogóle nie karmi? Czy ty w ogóle jadasz teraz w domu? A twoje ubranie? Ajajajaj…

\- Też się strasznie cieszę, że cię widzę ciociu! - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Kobieta wyrzucała z siebie setki słów na minutę, a wciąż co chwila podawała nową miskę pełną jedzenia. Będę musiała poćwiczyć, pomyślała. - Nawet, nie wiesz, jak bardzo wyczekiwałam powrotu do miasta…

\- Oj, na pewno kochanieńka. Byle tylko miasto cię tak nie zapamiętało – mruknęła z przekąsem.

\- Co z twoim powiedzeniem, ciociu? Czy to ty nie zawsze powtarzasz, że trzeba być radosnym?

\- Oczywiście, żartuj sobie z moich nauk, żartuj. Ale ja ci przysięgam, że mam rację. Skoro bogowie reagują na nasze emocje, to ludzie na nasze tym bardziej. Jeśli chcesz żyć wśród radosnych ludzi, sama musisz być radosna, ot co.

Dziewczyna po kryjomu przewróciła oczami. Niektórych dziwactw nie da się wykorzenić. Potrawka skończyła się dosyć szybko. Cioteczka musiała wracać do sprzedawania ciastek. 

\- Kochanieńka, wynieś proszę kocioł na zaplecze. Umyjemy go później.

Kobieta weszła za ladę, a Mayomi wpatrywała się kocioł z uporem. Był ogromny i ciężki, ale ona sobie poradzi. Zdeterminowana podwinęła rękawy i zaczęła go toczyć. Zaplecze było pełne worków mąki oraz pudeł z jajami. Królował tam wielki piec, do którego trafiały wszystkie wypieki cioteczki Mei. Mayomi udało się przenieść kocioł w miejsce, gdzie nie będzie zanadto przeszkadzać i już miała wracać, ale coś niedobrego przykuło jej uwagę. Jeden worek z mąką osunął się, odsłaniając wydrapany w ścianę symbol. Mayomi nie miała pojęcia, co oznaczał. Przypominał jakiś kwiatek, ale jej to nie obchodziło. Tuż pod nim znajdowała się klapa, prowadząca do piwnicy. 

Ustawiła worek na jego miejsce. Dla pewności przedźwigała tam jeszcze parę skrzyń. Cóż, gdy wrócę do domu z pewnością pokonam Osamu w siłowaniu na rękę. Przemilczę fakt, że jestem już zgrzana. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz po pomieszczeniu. Znalazła jeden z zapasowych fartuchów. Założyła go na i tak już brudną sukienkę. Cicho westchnęła. Nie mogła się doczekać, aż ciotka udostępni jej swoją szafę. Nie zmieniała ubrania od tygodni.

Praca w cukierni zawsze ją cieszyła. Kochała wypieki. Pierwsze ciasto zrobiła, gdy miała zaledwie trzy lata. Było surowo-spalone, ale wciąż, liczyło się jako wypiek. Na szczęście przez lata jej umiejętności znacznie się polepszyły. Nauczyła się, jak sprawiać innym radość poprzez odpowiedni rodzaj jedzenia. Brzmiało to irracjonalnie, ale to prawda. Cioteczka nauczyła ją czegoś więcej, niż uciekanie przed władzą. 

Dzień minął szybko i spokojnie, za co Mayomi była niezwykle wdzięczna. Gdy przyszła pora zamknąć cukiernię, cioteczka Mei musiała siłą wyganiać parę osób. Nic dziwnego, wszyscy chcieli zostawać tam jak najdłużej. Tam było bezpiecznie. 

\- Chodź, kochanieńka. Musimy się tobą zająć.

Nastolatka posłusznie ruszyła za ciotką. Pokonanie schodów zajęło im chwilę. Niestety, kolana cioteczki nie były tak sprawne, jak jej język. Mieszkanie cioteczki było skromnie wyposażone, ale za to przytulne. Kobieta głośno wzdychając, podeszła do stojącego w kącie kufra. 

\- Mam tutaj trochę twoich ubrań, koniecznie musimy cię przebrać. Młoda dama nie może nosić się, jak obdartus. Przemyj twarz, a ja zaraz coś znajdę.

Niedaleko kufra stała mała toaletka. Mayomi z radością zaczęła zmywać z siebie brud podróży.

\- Na szczęście, mam tutaj mnóstwo ubrań z Królestwa Ziemi, więc nie będziesz się tak straszliwie wyróżniać… Kto to widział, fioletowe stroje…

\- Lubię fioletowy – Mayomi próbowała się bronić, bezskutecznie.

\- Ale to znaczy nic dobrego, kochanieńka. Powinnaś nosić zielone ubrania, tak ślicznie podkreślają twoją urodę. A fioletowy skupia całą swoją uwagę na sobie.

\- O to właśnie chodzi – mruknęła pod nosem.

\- Bez pyskowania! Chodź no tutaj. Znalazłam coś odpowiedniego.

Podała jej sięgającą do kolan sukienkę o kolorze soczystej trawy. Mayomi spojrzała na ciotkę sceptycznie, ta przewróciła oczami.

\- Oh, no dobrze. Zaraz znajdę ci parę wstążek i spodni. A tymczasem, opowiadaj. Jak minęła ci podróż?

\- Zgubiłam bilet na granicy.

\- Słucham? - zaperzyła się Mei.

\- Spokojnie! Odzyskałam go, jeden z pasażerów mi pomógł.

\- Nie przykułaś niczyjej uwagi, prawda? - spytała, podając dziewczynie resztę ubioru.

\- Nie – zapewniła ją.

\- Zuch dziewczyna, a jak się ma twoja kochana mamusia?

\- Ostatnio ma drobne problemy ze znalezieniem pracy, więc głównie zajmuje się córkami Osamu. Na szczęście, nikt nie robi jej z tego powodu wyrzutów – rzuciła, zanim weszła za kotarę.

\- A jak się miewa biedaczek Ikuo?

\- Wiesz, jak to jest, cioteczko. Rezygnuje z pracy na rzecz idei, nie jest łatwo, ale na pewno sobie poradzą.

\- No dobrze, a Hana? Mam nadzieje, że wciąż mieszka pod….

\- Tak, wciąż tam mieszka i robi te swoje… Dziwne rzeczy.

\- To są rytuały, kochanieńka. Naucz się w końcu. Nie możesz być taką bezbożną pannicą, bo bogowie ci nie wybaczą.

Dziewczyna wyszła zza kotary. Cioteczka skrzywiła się delikatnie na jej widok, ale gestem dłoni wskazała jej miejsce przed sobą. Mayomi posłusznie tam usiadła. Kobieta zaczęła wyczesywać jej włosy. 

\- Nie przyszły żadne informacje od Zhanga, prawda?

\- Nie i lepiej, żeby nie przyszły – prychnęła ze złością dziewczyna. - Po tym wszystkim… Mam nadzieje, że utonie na jakimś nieznanym morzu.

\- Dziecko potrzebuje ojca, Mayomi…

\- Ran doskonale poradzi sobie bez niego, ciociu! A zresztą, na co komu taki ojciec? Różnie dobrze można by przyprowadzić dziobakoniedźwiedzia i posadzić go przy kołysce!

\- Jak się ma nasza Ran? - zapytała kobieta, po chwili ciszy.

\- Okropnie – jęknęła. - Spędza całe życie zamknięta w domu pełnym szpiegów… Tak bardzo chciałabym jej pomóc.

\- Pamiętaj, kochanieńka. Na dobre rzeczy w życiu trzeba czekać i nawet bogowie, nie są w stanie tego zmienić. A teraz wstawaj, musisz coś zjeść.

Kobieta podniosła się z klęczek i ruszyła do kuchni. Mayomi wciąż, siedziała na dywanie. Delikatnie dotknęła swoich włosów. Kok z warkocza. Uśmiechnęła się smutno. Cioteczka miała rację. Wystarczy zaczekać.


End file.
